place where they first met
by Sadako22
Summary: i make another graxlu pair! hope you like it and please review :3


**A Place Where They First Met**

Gray – a man with black haired, bare chest was sitting under cherry tree in front of Fairy tail, his guild. He's alone, just sat and looked far away. Lucy – a girl with blonde hair saw him, and came closer.

"Gray? Are you okay?" She smiled and sat beside him.

"Oh, hi Lucy. Yeah, a little." He replied cold – beside he's ice mage. He didn't turn around, stayed looking straight, far away. Lucy's wondering what happened with her friend – unfortunately her _special_ friend. He's not like hisself and that's worrying.

"Are you sure..?" She asked softly and pulled his face – forced him to looked at her. "Hmm. Just think about something." He replied and little smiled – made that girl blushing. "You can tell me if you want." She smirked.

Gray looked at her. _That's about you, silly!_ He turned his face from Lucy, and stood up. Lucy looked at him – his blushed face and wondering. "What happened with him?" Then she followed him.

"Hey, do you mind if I join you?" She smiled – but he just shaked his head – walked faster than her, and it made her heart little hurted._ What happened, Gray..? Are you avoiding me..?_ She looked down and stopped her walk.

"Lucy?"

"Ah- I can't join you, sorry. I must go." She turned and ran into the guild – left Gray behind her.

-fufufu-

"Lu-chan! Why are you alone here?" Levy – a girl with short blue haired came and sat beside Lucy in guild. "Uh-huh, Natsu and Erza in mission, so i just with myself here." She smirked.

"And Gray?" Levy looked at Lucy's face – sadly. That's first word when Levy looked at hers. "What happened?"

"He avoid me!" Lucy's eyes red and wet – cause of tears. "I don't know why, but he's different today. I join with him that afternoon, but he avoid me.." She wiped her tears.

"How come..?" Levy's stoking her back – wanted to make her feel better.

Lucy shaked her head. "Maybe he hate when me around him..?"

"But you love him, don't you..?" Levy looked softly. Lucy surprised that Levy knew 'bout her feeling and smiled, "Yes.."

They didn't notice that someone heard their conversation – and blushing so hard that time. A man with black haired-dark blue eyes was in next room from them, and heard their conversation – accidentally.

_She love me? For real? _He blushed so hard, and that made Gajeel and Phanterlily – was sitting next to him – wondering.

"Hoy, Ice boy. What happened, huh?" A man with piercing-black haired asked.

"Nothing. I have to go now!" Gray replied and wentout of guild fast. Gajeel and Phanterlily just looked each other and shrugs.

Suddenly, Gray appeared in room where Lucy and Levy talked, but Lucy's not there. "Where's she..?" That man dark blue eyes asked. "She goes to that cherry tree. After her, Gray." Levy smirked and pointed to a big tree outside guild, then Gray ran away "Thanks Levy!"

-fufufu-

"Maybe I should tell him about my feeling.." That blonde haired girl whispered to herself, sitting under cherry tree.

"Tell who?" A pair dark blue eyes looked at her gently. "Gray?" She surprised and blushing. "W- what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for you." He came closer to her – made her face turned red like tomato. "W- what..?" She replied confused and.. nervous.

"I've to tell you about something." He said. Lucy heard it and felt complicated. _What? He want to tell me about what? About he hates me..?_ She thought, thought and thought – with sad face.

"About what..?" She finally asked with heavy breath on her voice – holding her tears. _Don't cry, Lucy! But i can't imagine if he hates me for real.._ He looked at her eyes – it's red and puffy, and now started have tears – and it made him lost his words.

"What do you want tell me? Why you don't say anything? Why're you avoiding me? You hate me, don't you..? You hate when i'm around you, right..?" She couldn't stand her tears and cried weakly. A hidden feeling from the first sight for 2 years – really hard for her. Had to hide it, acting like normal friend, acting not care about Gray and Juvia pair, and others. That's hard for her – and now it exploded.

"Lucy.." He came closer and hugged her gently. "I'm sorry for making you cry like this.." He stroked her blonde hair softly. Lucy felt so warm in his hug – warm enough for him as an ice mage. "You don't need to do this if it just for calm me down.." Lucy replied, tried to smiled and wiped her tears.

"I don't!" He grabbed her arm and looked at her seriously.

"What are you talking about..?" She shocked.

Gray scratched his head, and suddenly blushed. "I- I love you, Lucy.. From a long time – from when we met firstly." His dark blue eyes looked at her brown. "I don't avoid you. I just don't know how to act in front of you. I don't know what must i say when i just with you. I lost my word.." His face turned red.

Lucy looked at him – unbelieved what she heard, what he said. "That's not true.." She wishpered and felt complicated. "And Juvia..?"

"She's just my friend. I think about you and Natsu – so close 'till makes me jealous. First I think you loves him. But thank God i'm wrong." He smirked and stoking her hair.

"The one I love is you, Lucy." He blushed so hard – but still looked at her red face – and hugged her. Lucy's so happy – until she didn't mind if it just a dream – and hugged him back."I love you too, Gray.." She smiled with red cheek.

Gray smiled and kissed her lips.

-fufufu-

Mirajane came back from her mission and looked Lucy and Gray sat together with blushed face. "So.. they're dating, right..? Fufufu~" Her evil-smirked appear at her face.

"Don't tell me that give Erza-Natsu a mission so leave both of them alone is your plan..?" Levy asked with wide eyes.

"Who knows?" Mira just sang a song and continued her job. "But i'm happy for them – become together at place where they first met." She smiled and looked at Gray – Lucy.

"Me too." Levy smirked.


End file.
